1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a separable paper stripping device, particularly to one able to separate sticking paper from separable paper easily and quickly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a separable-paper roll is composed of sticking paper and separable paper that is pasted on one side or on both sides of the sticking paper. The separable paper and the sticking paper of a separable-paper roll have to be manually separated from each other first whenever the sticking paper is to be used for pasting, resulting in inconvenience in use. Therefore, various separable-paper stripping devices have been designed for facilitating stripping separable paper.
However, a conventional separable paper-stripping device is complicated in structure and it is provided with no device for controlling the tightness in rotation of a separable-paper roll for rolling up separable paper. Thus, the separable-paper roll is likely to become loosened and rotates randomly, and sticking paper may be pulled out too long or rotated backward and pasted randomly, causing much trouble in use.